Taken By Chaos
by TarTarIcing
Summary: Chaos Knight is in the House of Avernus. A drabble as a reward for correctly guessing something on a NSFW picture of mine.


Nessaj pushed Abbadon softly on the bed. They were inside the master bedroom of the House of Avernus. Usually a lord of the House would be dominant in such a situation but this was not to be expected. Abbadon knelt before the Chaos Knight, stilling himself so to not show any trembling. Nessaj undid his crotch plate and dropped it on the floor. Next, he grabbed the lord's helmet horn and curtly ordered, "Suck."

And so, the lord did, after pulling the thick member out of the thin fabric under the crotch plate. He felt his face heat up as he ran his tongue across the girth.

"The price of defeat is a heavy one, is it not?" Nessaj remarked as the lord was gently sucking. He smirked to himself, thinking back to the second time he has subdued the Lord of Avernus.

 _Both knights were at the Dire forest alone. Everything was at a standstill, where both knew now was a perfect time to retreat but chose not to. Chaos Knight could see the improvements Abaddon has made, as the lord dodged much more than last time and had a calmer demeanor. However, Nessaj saw an opening and took the opportunity to dismount Abaddon. The lord's sword slid off to the side as the Chaos Knight dismounted as well, only to pin his wrists down._

 _"Deja vu, huh?" Nessaj's hand snaked down to pry off Abaddon's crotch plate._

 _"I thought never again I'd be in this situation," Abaddon sighed dismissively, "The Mist made me freeze again. To think if it weren't for that, I could attack you without my sword." He remained frozen, eyes fixed at Nessaj's._

 _"I've made it a point to kill you, but I cannot resist how submissive you were," Nessaj chuckled, "To make a soft-spoken man as yourself scream lewdly excites me." He began to stroke Abaddon's member, causing him to gasp and shudder. "The best part is how much you love it."_

 _"Curse this disposition- Ah! I'd die if anyone else knows this," He muttered as his hips moved to the Chaos Knight's hand._

 _After a few minutes, Nessaj put the fingers of his other hand into Abaddon's mouth. "Good knight," he cooed. He then used that hand to stroke the lord's member, earning a moan. Everything became a flurry of events as Nessaj begun to ride Abaddon. The Chaos Knight's rich and hearty laughs contrasted Abaddon's screaming and moaning. Abaddon only remembers covering his eyes as he remembers his toes curling with every thrust._

 _Same as last time, the Lord of Avernus came first while Nessaj came later, covering the former with cum. Again, the Chaos Knight rode away and laughed harder. Abaddon sat with more shame but felt a paradoxical sexual rush. His legs were shaking from having one of the most intense orgasms he'd experience. He should hate the Chaos Knight but instead he does not. Instead he feels an intense attraction which only sex and masturbation could keep at bay. Later that night, he ended up doing the latter._

"Suck harder, Lord of Avernus," Nessaj ordered as he tightened the grip on the horn of his helmet.

Abaddon used both of his hands to hold the other knight's member steady as he began to suck harder and take more of the length.

"Better."

The Lord of Avernus is still baffled as to why he feels the way he feels, but yet it felt right. When on the same side of the battlefield, Chaos Knight proved to be a worthier ally than expected. Battlefield skills and attitude aside, he could feel his loins burn despite the traumatic sexual encounters they had. He felt a mix of respect, disdain, and lust towards him. He guessed the Mist may have eschewed his sexuality. Alas, it was both a gift and a curse as he felt himself warm up and his member straining against his armor. Needing to release the pressure, he started to loosen and then remove the crotch plate. He began to stroke himself, realizing his sex drive may have been higher than he knew.

"Enough," Nessaj ordered, releasing the horn and pushing him onto his back, "Despite all that discipline you have, you're still like a harlot," he snorted, "A shameful side effect of this mist, I see."

"Terrible," the first coherent words that came of Abaddon's mouth, "I may be submissive but I know where to draw a line."

"I doubt you'd walk the talk when I fuck you," He began to put himself on top of the lord, as prone as he was, "You don't resist when I move your legs." He pried the lord's legs apart and then produced a salve. He coated his fingers with the salve and put it in his entrance, making sure it was sufficiently covered. Abaddon felt himself frozen as he felt the cooling sensation of the salve on something so sensitive, but yet his heart fluttered in anticipation. He used the interim to close his eyes and breathe softly.

Until Nessaj stuck two fingers into his entrance. His eyes were forced open and expressed his surprise, "That's awfully gentle coming from you."

"This isn't going to last long, you know," Nessaj snapped back.

"Are you getting feelings now?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," He added another finger, making the lord shudder. He began sliding and stretching at a slightly faster pace.

"Are you done?" Abaddon quipped, "This is awfully slow compared to what you usually do."

"You'll regret that," the Chaos Knight spat. He removed his fingers and replaced them with his member. With it, he began to slowly thrust in and out. Abaddon mockingly held Nessaj's shoulders and looked straight into his eyes. "You have anything to say?"

He sped up his thrusts, making Abaddon moan and groan, "I thought so." He planted his hands on the bed as he kept on thrusting. Abaddon felt his toes curl again as he felt the other knight's girth slide in and out of him. He tightened his fingers on his shoulders as he felt the pace quicken.

"Harder!" the Lord of Avernus screamed, "This is awfully soft for you!"

"Glad to know the mist makes you a freak!" the Chaos Knight started to thrust even harder, grunting, "Something tells me if I don't do it rough, you'd kill me."

"YES! I'D PUT A KNIFE IN YOUR HEART IF YOU WERE GENTLE!" Nessaj decided slow down his thrusts just to tease him. "Don't you fucking do this," Abaddon hissed.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," the Chaos Knight growled. Under his helmet, he smirked at the discovery of torturing him. He sped up his thrusts again and slowed them down, "Your moaning is music to my ears."

"Can I cum please?" The blue knight requested.

"No," The red knight pulled himself out and began to rub his member against Abaddon's, "Not yet." The blue knight groaned as Nessaj used one hand to stroke both of their members. He reached a hand to stroke along, but Nessaj smacked it away.

"I'm close, please," Abaddon sighed, haggardly.

"Me too," The Chaos Knight pulled himself away and pushed himself back into the blue knight's entrance. He only had furious thrusts at this point in time. After a few thrusts, Abaddon came, letting out a breathy yet loud moan. Nessaj started growling as he felt Abaddon squeeze his member. "Shit!"

He then came after, filling the lord up. They wordlessly collapsed onto each other, not moving for a few minutes. Nessaj then pulled himself out, wiped the cum off his armor, and reattached his crotch plate. Surprisingly, the Chaos Knight hugged the lord and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then stood up and turned away, walking to the door.

"Well that's a turn of events," Abaddon softly quipped, "I'm still ashamed that I relish this kind of sex."

Nessaj turned his head and replied, "You'll learn to love it."

"I learned to respect you, at least."

"With that, I'll take my leave," The Chaos Knight left the room and rode away from the House of Avernus. Abaddon curled up and looked at the window. He didn't expect to have sex while defending his house, nor did he expect to make a friend. He didn't question why his heart fluttered for Chaos Knight despite his actions anymore. With the post-coital haze taking over his mind, he fell asleep, pulling the covers on him.


End file.
